myriad_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Surprise
Surprise! Hi guys, this is Surprise! I thought I would write my own article because I can and who knows my history and thoughts better than me? Hahaha, okay, so, what do I need? Hmmmm...... Oh! I should include personality, a biography, and then whatever I want! Cool! Let's See..... History, I guess! Well, I began after Pinkie achieved the Secondary Form! Although hers isn't as good as Techi's since she got it through sillybilities *giggle* I'm calling it that now, but anyway, she got that and turned into me, pretty much! And because of that, I became the manifestation of that form! But but but! Surprise was the first version in the Pinkie series, so there's that! Um... I don't think there are any mean Surprises like there are Pinkies. But! Unlike the nice Pinkies, I'm not afraid to hurt others for good! So I'm kinda more serious in some ways, but I think I'm more silly sometimes! Although she would prooooooooooobably be more bubbly. It's okay though! I'm happy to be me! Well, after Pinkie ended up spawning me (hehe, we're both Primes in our own primey way), I kinda ended up dumped in a universe with an alternate six (me, Sparkler, Posey, Firefly, Alternate Applejack, and Alternate Twilight Sparkle)! So it was pretty bad for me. I felt betrayed, kinda hated Pinkie for it, but I made friends with them! Sooooooo, I figured out how to use my powers and became Tier Four! And the other six did too! Anyway, my power focuses on making reality silly! Same with Pinkie, but I like to reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally stretch it! So like, the powers go like this! I can feel any sort of media that I'm in, and I can sorta merge the reality situation with that media situation. For example! If I'm fighting someone, and am fighting or something in a comic strip, I can reach through the panels, and pretty much attack the future! That's where my thousand panel comic attack comes from! I find some sort of comic that's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally big, and then I have each panel hit the main one wherever the enemy's at! Or I can attack the past by reaching through the panel and doing the same thing! Or I can pause a video, and change things, or maybe fast forward or rewind and do stuff with that! But Time Line doesn't like it! So basically I takes any kind of TV Show, comic, movie, news cast, etc, that I'm in and alter that reality causing a change in reality reality! Anyway, I got here, and decided that I would take humanoid form, and it was really cool! It felt like putting on a brand new Tshirt! But I had anxiety attacks occasionally, which Sven helped me fix! Ohhhhh, so I'm also a scientist, because why not? Anyway, I entered a battle tournament that Dark set up, and ended up winning! I got a chocolate planet that I ate in one bite! Let's see, I'm single, but not too upset about it, but I know David used to have a crush on my human form, which was kind of funny! I still tease him about it. So I guess that's all that needs to be said! I love popcorn, and my hair tastes like it! My blood is mapel syrup, and I can use it in fights! Oh, my hooves in pony form are marshmallows! Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye guys! Category:Group Members